the sufferance of Dante & Nero
by laravvvvv800
Summary: the story explains the sufferance of Dante and Nero  and how they got through it because of their evil brother Vergil who is doing the impossible to gain power, actually he is going after their power and trying to steal it and here the adventures begin.


*CHAPTER ONE*

The winter has come, and the weather was so cold, the snow was falling down and covering the ground in an empty, segregated, place beside a deep, long and clear river and a dark, large forest .That place was including a nice, humble, medium house where Dante and Nero were living.

The morning came, Dante woke up *yawning* "oh the morning again "he said wearily. He was investigating about his brother Nero and trying to find him as soon as he can, because Nero has just disappeared and Dante kept looking for him from 2 weeks and he did not find him yet.

_ _flash back_ _

It was beautiful, and kind of warm day .Dante was sitting on a sofa as Nero tried to speak with him about something, "umm Dante, may I speak with you about something?" Nero said worriedly, and he was very afraid "talk with me about something! Like what? You couldn't sleep last night because you missed your bear doll that u forgot in my old shop in that city? Or you are afraid because you are sleeping in a dark room alone? Seriously if you want me to open the light for you at the night I will!" Dante said in sarcastic shape as he started to laugh. Nero got angry and sad "it's my fault that I tried to speak with you about a really serious thing" he said in anger voice and the tears were in his eyes, "why u got mad that way, I was just kidding with you. There is no need for all that anger and sadness, honestly if you want me to bring your toy; I will "Dante said trying to calm him down."You don't understand anything" Nero yelled as he got out and closed the door strongly. "hey Nero wait I didn't mean to…" Dante said opening the door getting surprised because he didn't find anyone outside, there was just black smoke and Nero has just disappeared.

The end of the flashback.

"Where can I find him now? Oh my god it's all because of me, why I didn't listen to him from the beginning! I have to get rid of that natural in me, but let's face, it there is no way I can get rid of that natural in me " he said regretful. "What is the important thing that he tried to tell me? I kept looking for him from 2 weeks, where he could be? Said Dante as he opened the window of the room and inhaled that cold, wet air.

In one day, the door has been knocked I mean crashed by Vergil .Dante was in his room so he got downstairs quickly and saw him. "Hello Dante how are you? I hope well" Vergil said with a smirk as he held the edge of the wall. "Vergil! What are you doing here? Why u entered like this? u couldn't knock the door nicely?", Dante said while he was angry , "wow calm down Dante, I will pay for your Brocken door "said Vergil calmly, "really ? can you ?" said Dante hopefully , "well can I? yes , will I ? NO. Said Vergil sarcastically. "yeah sure as I expected you never change" ,said Dante as he was looking to Vergil in a boring eyes "I thought instead of telling me what am i doing here and punish me because I broke a door doesn't worth anything ,maybe you would tell me good morning, please come in , have some tea.

"but you already came in don't you agree?"said Dante and he added "sorry I am not in a good mood, and you just made my mood get better"

"thanks, I am glad for helping, so what is the problem? Maybe I can help you" said Vergil as he jumped to the sofa and sat on it and he seemed happy."Hello Dante, I am still here,, speak with me ! DANTE! "Vergil said as Dante was standing and remembering that day.

"Wow it seems a very serious problem huh" said Vergil. After a while Dante answered "The problem is Nero, he is…."

Suddenly Dante stopped and looked at Vergil's pocket and he saw a part of Nero's amulet shows up from his pocket and he remembered that Nero's amulet was with him in that day that they fought in it and Nero was wearing it that day he disappeared.

"What? is there something ?what's wrong ?You can continue." said Vergil with an evil smile appeared on his face as he held the amulet and got it out from his pocket and showed it to Dante ." is that what are you looking for ? Or you look for the amulet's owner?" Said Vergil with a big smirk that was full of Evil and malignancy again and he tried to disappear with that black smoke ,

"wait you knave come back here "Dante said as he was trying to stop him but Vergil has run away and vanished with the black fume after he threw a real hand bomb on Dante.

Luckily Dante has survived from that bomb because in the second that Vergil threw it, Dante jumped and hanged by the ceiling, so he got out the house and he didn't find anyone outside. Dante kept running till he arrived to the forest and stood outside, looking around and trying to find him but there was no use. Dante spent the rest of the day wondering in the wood and looking for Vergil, he knew that Vergil kidnapped Nero for reasons.

The sun is gone and the night is come, "I am sure Vergil did that because all he is thinking about is gaining power, so he wants to take Nero's power and join it to his main power, but where can I find them? Where can he take Nero like that? And from where should I start? "Dante was thinking and asking himself as he was running in that wood and he was so worry about Nero, because the person who snatched him is Vergil and he is not a normal person. Dante felt tired as he leaned on a tree caber and slept in the middle of that wood.

After 5 hours the dawn has come and all the sounds that can be heard are the sounds of the water in the river and the birds' tweets.

In that time Vergil got back to the place where Nero was. That place was kind of far from the wood and contains many traps made by Vergil to protect it. In that place there was Vergil's house, it was a sort of huge house as it was strange. Vergil got inside the house, and Nero was in a dark, too cold, room that full of sorrow somehow and Vergil was tied him up by a rope from his hands and raised them up as Nero was standing, blaming himself and remembering the important thing that he tried to tell Dante about.

_flash back_

ice, rainy night; Nero was sleeping in his bed in the room upstairs and in the house which was for Dante and Nero in that segregated place and he was hearing a weird, eerie voices calling him. So He woke up and opened his eyes as he saw his window has been opened and he notice a red terrifying eyes in the center of a black smoke which was too dense. Nero got up quickly and rubbed his eyes because he thought that was just stupid dream but unfortunately it wasn't, so Nero was very afraid and in a big panic as he was listening to what that black fume says , in fact that black smoke was Vergil of course. "you are going to do what I will say to you now, I need you in a mission ,I want your amulet and I want you to take the power of your brother Dante ,steal it and bring it to me with his amulet too " said Vergil with that spooky voice. "What are you talking about, who are you, and what do you want me to do? Do you realize what are you telling me to do? Of course I will not do such a thing like that why would I do something like that staging my brother, giving you the amulets! " . After few seconds,"you don't get it, do you? If you will not do the orders that I told you, something bad will happen and I mean it" said Vergil as black smoke XD and continued talking "after you will do what I told you, I will share the profits with you and instead of killing you, I will make you work with me because I think you will be helpful and …." Vergil tried to continue but Nero said "GO BACK TO THE HELL THAT YOU CAME FROM, YOU NASTY" while he was yelling and he attacked the black smoke with his devil hand so Vergil disappeared. "What he wanted from me? What did he mean about something bad will happen? What should I do?" Nero kept asking himself he couldn't sleep all the night, he was thinking and waiting the morning so he can tell Dante, so what happened has happened between Nero and Dante the day that Nero disappeared.

The end of the flashback.

Vergil entered to the room where he looked up Nero "hi Nero, sorry I took so long I was busy running away from your brother till I finally got rid of him" said Vergil while he was wandering in the room. "wh..wha..What? What did you mean when you said you got rid of D..Da...Dante? I can't ….." said Nero as he stopped because he was very tired, he couldn't continue talking, "what? Sorry I didn't listen very well. What's the matter? Why you stopped? Did the cat eat your tongue? Aaaah I got it now sorry I forgot the reason was me, I know you are tired and bleary and I think you are almost dead to me now because I took all of your power and added it to mine but I didn't take it all, I mean because i am a merciful I left you a few energy so you can talk, walk and eat etc…. "Said Vergil while he was mocking of Nero and the laughs, jocks and malignancy didn't leave him at all.

"What do you want from me now? You took all the things that you wanted from me , my power, is there something more you want it from me? Any way I know you very well, Dante told me everything about you, you always want more. And I think you know Dante didn't die ..." said Nero as he was staring into Vergil with an anger look.

"I know he didn't die that's why I am waiting for him right here, I know he will not stop looking for you till he finds you so that will be my chance to grab 2 birds with one stone " said Vergil cutting Nero off, "so I have an important question for you, did you enjoy your time here in this lovely room? I know it's so cold here, sorry for the bad serves but I bet it was cool huh? Said Vergil with a wicked smirk and look.

From the other side, Dante was searching and he reached to the end of the forest "finally" Dante said as he looked at Vergil's big house "I think that huge, house will be my next station" he said as he added "LET'S MOVE". Sentence

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE

*CHAPTER TWO*

Dante has arrived to the area which was around the house and it was full of traps,

"ah, Vergil u didn't change at all, I mean you put a lot of traps in front of my eyes and you think I am fool to fall in it? How stupid are you" said Dante to himself as he stepped ahead but sadly that traps that looked very visible to Dante were just a jock and they were not real, so Dante stepped on one of the real traps and there was a rope hanged him from his feet by a tree .

"aaaaaaaaaah great, now what? Maybe next time I should keep my big mouth shut" said Dante as he used his gun and kept shooting on the rope till he cut it and he fell down on his head,

"AAOCH..What the… !, I properly broke many bones in that fall and perhaps I lost 10% from my intelligent in my head, if I have. Aaaaand I think I have to be careful next time "said Dante while he was getting up and dusting his clothes off.

In other side Vergil kept annoying Nero, he didn't let him sleep all the night,

"as soon as Dante reaches here, it will be the greatest moment in my life, I will threat Dante to give me all of his power, and his amulet, and if he didn't I'll simply kill you'' said Vergil as he was standing beside Nero who was really tired and wanting to sleep,

'it's boring , don't you think?'' said Nero in a very low voice as he dropped his head down while he was hanging from his hand, and closed his eyes and he sort of fell asleep when Vergil hit him on his stomach by his grip and raised Nero's head from his hair, harshly.

''I will not let u sleep like that ! I want you to share that moment with me, the moment when your brother shows here, AWWW we will have a Drama scene here! You must not miss it! '' Said Vergil while he was exciting,

Dante has got through all the traps and he didn't fall by any one of them, finally he arrived to the door of Vergil's huge house.

"ummm,,it sounds big ,,, I have to find Nero by one way or the other" said Dante seriously as he kept crashing the door by his sword and he finally smashed it all so he got inside the house, the place was dark, quiet and it's kind of hard to find the room where Vergil and Nero were, so Dante just kept walking in the Darkness, there was no lights, just the light of the lightning as the weather was so cold and raining "why it's so Dark !" suddenly the lights just turned on. Vergil has heard the voice of crashing his door "so it began! "I waited a lot for this moment" said Vergil as he gave Nero a malign smile.

"Dante!" said Nero in very low sound as he was looking unclearly to the place around him; he was close to faint and breathing hardly. He was in miserable situation because of the forceful hit that Vergil gave him.

After a lot of trials, Dante has found the room where Nero and Vergil were, so he opened the door of the room slowly and he saw them both there.

Dante saw Nero as he shouted "oh my god, NERO!"And he was surprised

Nero raised his head slowly and looked at Dante with sad, tired eyes and he tried to speak when Vergil stood behind Nero and put the sharp edge of his sword on Nero's neck.

"N...Nero!"Said Dante as he was very worry,

"oh finally that moment has come,, I've waited a lot ,, so Dante, you know what will happen right ? You see I took all of Nero's power and I have his amulet and I am going to take yours too" said Vergil.

"In your dreams, Vergil! Now release Nero! "Said Dante and he was very angry. "What? What did you say? You refuse to give me your power and your amulet? "Vergil asked as he was getting the edge of his sword slowly inside Nero's neck and the blood started to come out.

"Well In that case I think you are going to lose your brother, Dante" Vergil said with an evil smile as the sword was getting deeper inside Nero's neck.

Dante looked at Nero who was paining, he didn't have a choice.

"Stop!" Dante shouted,

"I'll give you what you want, I'll give you my powers just leave Nero alone" Dante said sadly.

"No Dante, don't listen to him! Don't do what he wants " said Nero calmly and hardly while Vergil's sword was suffocating him.

"Shut up, brat!" said Vergil and cut the robe which was tiding Nero up from his hand and he pushed Nero away, on the floor.

Dante tried to run to him when Vergil stopped him and said "ah ah your power first!"

Dante stopped and he was thinking, planning for something, he can't just give Vergil what he needs simply, he can't surrender like that.

"So did you make a choice?" said Vergil angrily

Nero was on the ground and Vergil was standing in front of him, Nero was pointing to Dante and making him notice a control panel of the energy that lights the whole house in the wall, Dante knew what Nero meant so he got his guns out and shot that power resource so the lights turned off and the place was so dark. Dante used that chance and attacked Vergil who avoided him immediately. They started to fight with their swords, suddenly the power turned on again, Dante was not seeing Vergil anywhere, but Vergil was behind him, trying to kill him,

Nero was seeing, knowing what will happen, he knew that Dante doesn't know Vergil behind him, trying to kill him and without thinking Nero just got up scarcely from the ground as fast as he could and stood behind Dante and protected him, the sword of Vergil got through Nero instead of getting through Dante.

"What the…." Dante said as he turned and looked behind him,

"Oh NO, Nero! " said as he was very shocked, he held Nero who fell on him after Vergil got that sword out of him harshly

"N...Ne...Nero!" said in widen eyes, " What have you done?"

Nero stared at Dante and smiled, "I am glad you are fine" said Nero hardly as he was panting then he fainted

," waow that's really nice, touching scene as I expected, I wish if I brought my camera with me! But unfortunately I didn't" said Vergil as he was mocking.

"Damn you Vergil, you are going to pay for that!" said Dante as he looked at Vergil with an Wicked eye.

"Wow wait ! I didn't pay for your broken door and now you want me to pay for that? Give me a break! i didn't pay for anything in my life!" Vergil said and he kept mocking,

Dante put Nero on the ground easily and stood up while he seemed too furious and he wanted to revenge so much,

"you should stop here Vergil, you really cross the line and I am pissed enough, I will not leave you without a punishment" said Dante as he held his sword and run to kill Vergil.

"Well I think I better move now, I am sure we are going to meet each other again, Good bye, Brother" said Vergil while he was ridiculing and he disappeared.

"Damn you Vergil, where did you go, cowered", "VERGIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLL" Dante screamed then he returned to Nero and went to him,

"Oh my god, you are so stupid, WHY you did this!" Dante said as turned Nero's head and looked at him with regretful look.

They just got back from the house of Vergil, Dante has healed Nero and Nero was unconscious on his bed, in his room when Dante was sitting beside him.

Slowly Nero was opening his eyes.

"Whe…whe…where am I? What happened?" said Nero hardly as he tried to get up.

"You are in safe here and that's the important thing, nothing to worry about, Nero try to get some rest" said Dante calming him down and making him lay down again.

"How do you feel now? Are you feeling better?" asked Dante as he was rubbing Nero's hair.

"Dante! I…I …I am really sorry about that day, I lost the control on my nerves, and I couldn't … "Said Nero as he tried to continue but Dante said "NO, Nero I am the one who should be sorry, I didn't listen to you from the beginning, I didn't know the matter was that serious"

"it's ok, the important thing that Vergil couldn't take your power and the amulet" said Nero smiling

"But he took yours you know and all of that because of me, I reached in very late time, what kind of brothers am i if I can't protect my little brother!" said Dante regretful.

"It's not because of you and its ok, what if he took my power, so? Is that the end of the life! I am with you now and it's enough for me, I don't want anything else" said Nero as he was coughing.

After half hour, at about 12:30 in midnight, the back door of the house had been knocked strongly.

" oh,who may come to us in that time?"Said Nero as he was worry.

"well, I will check it out" said Dante as he stood up from the chair beside Nero's bed.

"Wait! You can't go" Said Nero immediately and he kind of yelled.

"WHAT? Is there a problem?" said Dante as he was surprised.

"NO nothing but it just I … I am ….i am scared about you, you can't leave me alone again, Dante" said Nero and looked to Dante in look full of sadness.

"It's just the door Nero, I am going to see who knocked it and back to you, nothing will happen" said Dante while he was smiling and he threw a playful look at Nero and then he went to open the door.

Dante was walking towards the back door of the house and in the moment that he opened it, he(Dante) was killed by a gun, that gun was holding by a strange person who wears black clothes and that gun was special kind, it can kill any demon, so Dante fell in front of the door and he was looking at the person who run away and escaped, then Dante closed his eyes and died.

Nothing has been heard, no voice of shooting. NOTHING. It was too a cold, rainy night.

THE END OF CHAPTER TWO

Did u like it? Review please and tell me if it was good so I can write a third chapter ^_^


End file.
